headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow: Eleven-Fifty-Nine
"Eleven-Fifty-Nine" is the eighteenth episode of season four of the superhero-action series Arrow, and is the eighty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Rob Hardy with a script written by Marc Guggenheim and Keto Shimizu. It fist aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, April 6th, 2016 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Arrow was developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. Based on the characters from DC Comics. * This episode is production code number 3J5818. * This episode had a viewership of 2.23 million people upon its initial broadcast in the United States, which is down by .10 from the previous episode. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky1 on April 27th, 2016. * Actor Neal McDonough receives a "Special Appearance By" credit in this episode. * This is the third episode of Arrow directed by Rob Hardy. It is his only episode from season four of the series. * This is the twenty-fifth episode of Arrow written or co-written by Marc Guggenheim. It is his fourth episode from season four of the series. He previously wrote "Legends of Yesterday". His next episode is "Schism". * This is the thirteenth episode of Arrow written or co-written by Keto Shimizu. It is his fifth and final episode from season four of the series. He previously wrote "Taken". * This is the final appearance of Katie Cassidy as a regular cast member on the series. This episode presents the death of the character, Laurel Lance, which has been foreshadowed since the beginning of the season. Katie Cassidy will return to the series, as well as episodes of The Flash in the form of guest appearances via flashback, time travel stories and/or alternate reality versions of her character. * This is the third appearance of Adrian Glynn McMorran in the role of Michael Amar, also known as Murmur. He appeared last in "Beacon of Hope". His next appearance is in "Genesis". * This is the fifth appearance of Janet Kidder in the role of Ruvé Adams. She appeared last in "Code of Silence". Her next appearance is in "Canary Cry". * Oliver Queen appears in both flashback and the main story. Baron Reiter and Taiana Venediktov appear in flashback only. * This is the fifth appearance of Alison Araya in the role of Officer Lopez. She appeared last in "Dark Waters". She appears next in "So It Begins". * Actor Charles Jarman also played a pirate in the "Three Ghosts" episode from season two. Allusions * The title of this episode refers to the recorded time of death of Laurel Lance at the end of the episode. Quotes * Damien Darhk: Master the paradox of change with inconstancy, and the primordial force of Nature itself will be at your beck and call. .... * Damien Darhk: One of these days you're gonna tell me how you get in and out of here. * Malcolm Merlyn: A magician never reveals his secrets. * Damien Darhk: So what next? You're gonna make a coin appear from behind my ear? .... * Oliver Queen: There's something that I haven't told you guys. * Thea Queen: Shocker. .... * Andy Diggle: If I'm the man that you think I am, then you know torture is not gonna get me to say anything. * Green Arrow: I haven't started torturing you yet. Crew * Blake Neely - Composer * Beth Schwartz - Co-producer * Jon Wallace - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Glen Winter - Producer * Keto Shimizu - Producer * Ben Sokolowski - Producer * Todd Pittson - Producer * Speed Weed - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Wendy Mericle - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Corey Robson - Director of photography * Richard Hudolin - Production designer * Carol Stutz - Editor * Michael Potkins - Production manager * Ken Shane - First assistant director * Yannick Leray - Second assistant director * Danielle Fowler - Makeup department head See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:April, 2016/Episodes Category:Rob Hardy Category:Marc Guggenheim Category:Keto Shimizu Category:Blake Neely Category:Beth Schwartz Category:Jon Wallace Category:Jennifer Lence Category:Carl Ogawa Category:Glen Winter Category:Keto Shimizu Category:Ben Sokolowski Category:Todd Pittson Category:Speed Weed Category:Sarah Schechter Category:Wendy Mericle Category:Andrew Kreisberg Category:Marc Guggenheim Category:Greg Berlanti Category:Corey Robson Category:Richard Hudolin Category:Carol Stutz Category:Michael Potkins Category:Ken Shane Category:Yannick Leray Category:Danielle Fowler Category:Stephen Amell Category:Katie Cassidy Category:David Ramsey Category:Willa Holland Category:Emily Bett Rickards Category:John Barrowman Category:Paul Blackthorne Category:Neal McDonough Category:Eugene Byrd Category:Jimmy Akingbola Category:Janet Kidder Category:Adrian Glynn McMorran Category:Elysia Rotaru Category:Venus Terzo Category:Alison Araya Category:Justin Doran Category:Marrett Green Category:Donald Heng Category:Charles Jarman Category:Rene Wang Category:Verified